thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Search and Rescue
Episode Information Main Episode 7:59 Superdawnfan: AN EPISODE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN * ' : "LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA"' * ' : "OUR CONTESTANTS HAD DIRTY SECRETS REVEALED TO ONE ANOTHER"' * ' : "ALL FAILED TO HIDE SO MISERABLY BUT DAVE OF WHICH JO IS TAKING SURPRISINGLY WELL"' ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 8:00 Superdawnfan: * ' : "DAWN WAS KICKED OUT HER ALLIANCE"' * ' : "DAVE IS TARGETTING SHAWN"' * ' : "AND DAKOTA'S PLANS TO EXPOSE LEONARD AFTER SHE SAW WHAT HE DONE TO HER SEVERELY FAILED DUE TO HER ELIMINATION AND LEONARD TURNING EVERYONE AGAINST HER AND BY EVERYONE I MEAN LINDSAY"' * ' : "WHERE WILL THIS ALL LEAD"' * ' : "LET'S FIND OUT RIGHT NOW ON"' * ' : "TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "BEGINS!"' YOU MAY NOW SPEAK 8:03 Ryantprewitt: * : *is happy that Dakota is gone* 8:04 Superdawnfan: * : so Sammy what's your target list * : I know mine 8:05 Ryantprewitt: * : Hmm.... Let's see.... * : Who's on my team again? I'm losing count. 8:07 Superdawnfan: * : that's your Lindsay impression right? since you Lindsay and me are the only ones left 8:07 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. 8:08 Superdawnfan: * : there's 9 on the island though * : we merge this challenge if not next challenge 8:08 Ryantprewitt: * : There's me, you, Lindsay, Dawn, Noah, Jo, Izzy, Shawn, and Dave isn't it? 8:09 Superdawnfan: * : yep * : HEY WIZARD AND FORMAL FRIEND 8:09 Ryantprewitt: * : Hey. Dawn and Shawn actually rhymes. XD It sounds like their names look like they're in a relationship with one another actually. Lol 8:09 Superdawnfan: * : where did you learn the word formal lindsay * : Noah taught me it 8:10 Ryantprewitt: * : Hey Lindsay. :( *Still feels bad* 8:10 Superdawnfan: * : I'd teach the traitor so she weren't so dumb but after all she deserves her ignorance * : WHOA NOW LINDSAY... Um... Without my trusty apprentice's vote um 8:11 Ryantprewitt: * : Me!?!?!?!?!? *Sheds a tear in sadness* 8:11 Superdawnfan: * : You wouldn't be here anymore and Dakota still would she voted her off to make things up to you 8:12 Ryantprewitt: * : Dakota made me do it! She was a botc *B***h! 8:13 Superdawnfan: * : wait is leonard being honest you didn't vote me off to make up for whaat you done and voted perry to protect me? * : to prevent me being voted off? 8:15 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. * : Dakota forced me to vote Perry off or I would be facing a knuckle sandwich from her. 8:15 Superdawnfan: * : OH THAT'S ACTUALLY SO SWEET! *her leg goes up and she squeals and hugs Dakota* *Sammy not Dakota XD 8:16 Ryantprewitt: XD 8:16 Superdawnfan: * : I forgive you but don't think this means anything wether or not I find you attractive and you clearly do me I'm still with perry * : um... ok? 8:17 Ryantprewitt: * : :D Really? *Hugs Lindsay* 8:17 Superdawnfan: * : your happy about the forgiveness part right? 8:18 Ryantprewitt: * : Yep :) 8:20 Superdawnfan: * : good because linds caring for you that way isn't exactly what I want to hear * : don't be threatened I have perry * : do you have any sense of what to say in public? * : or to a couple * : or proper manners? * : Man ners? * : OH MAN NERDS RUDE TO CALL EM UGLY * : they already know they are no need to torture em further 8:25 Ryantprewitt: * : HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! 8:25 Superdawnfan: * : WOW SHE GOT SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE 8:25 Ryantprewitt: * : *is still happy that she blew up the confessional* 8:25 Superdawnfan: * : hey um izzy shawn * : now that jo knows I haven't been very loyal to her alliance um * : there's three of em we need votes to even tie unless we get lucky and one doesn't vote with the rest * : so izzy shawn wanna join an alliance? 8:27 Ryantprewitt: * : Okay. Are they zombies? * : YAS! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 8:27 Superdawnfan: * : well jo is a zombie lover right? * : so if she loves noah he must be a zombie right? 8:27 Ryantprewitt: * : WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? OKAY! I'M JOINING! 8:28 Superdawnfan: * : also dave is in their alliance ik you think he's a zombie * : a team of two zombies and one zombie lover would you trust them? 8:32 Ryantprewitt: * : HELl NO! 8:32 Superdawnfan: * : ok jo what's the plan 8:32 Ryantprewitt: *HELL 8:32 Superdawnfan: * : Maybe we shoulf get rid of a traitor * : WHAT I SAID IT WAS A LIE! * : sure........ I meant dawn * : *conf* I didn't mean dawn but yeah I'm going to target her right after dave just seems more normal so more of a threat dawn comes off as a stalker * : good because I done nothing 8:35 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* One of those zombies are going bye bye tonight! * : So which zombie should go home first? 8:36 Superdawnfan: * : yep everyone else is proven trusted admitted to it but you're sooooooooo perfect and never tell lies it's not like chris proved we can trust him enough that challenge it's that it was a scheme to make you look bad one who never lies * : SHUT UP NOAH! * : *conf* Jo would be emotionally weak without noah unlike Noah who'd just deal with it and face going next round to be with her since he needs to come off as smart so there's something redeeming about him so people will like him so he needs to show off and would quit next episode Jo would let anger fester inside of her and then blow up at someone else probably dave * : making noah the best otion to mess with jo's emotions eliminate Noah Dave and then leave Jo alone to be emotionally weak * : *end conf* * : Um how about Noah? 8:40 Ryantprewitt: * : Okay. * : Ugh. I know right! Not all nerds are bad but some of them are so rude! 8:41 Superdawnfan: * : Like uh Shawn the zombie nerd? he knows so much possibly too much * : izzy is noah going good with you? 8:43 Ryantprewitt: * : YEP! AND THEN AFTER THAT, I'M SENDING CHEF HOME TO HIS MOMMY! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:44 Superdawnfan: * ' : "CHALLENGE TIME"' * ' : "Today you'll find perry & courtney"' 8:46 Ryantprewitt: Wait. When did Dakota go home? 8:46 Superdawnfan: THIS IS A MODIFIED VERSION OF A RECENTLY FAILED CHALLENGE COMPLAINED ABOUT FOR POSSIBLY BEING SOMEWHAT UNFAIR FIXED TO MAKE MORE FITTING FOR SAD STARTERS EACH CHARACTER NEEDS 10 LINES AND NN 5 LINES (DUE TO NN HAVING DOUBLE PEOPLE ON SS) AT LEAST ONE LINE NEEDS TO BE WHERE THEY ARE SEARCHING UNLESS THEY GO NEAR A CONTESTANT WHO ALREADY IS SEARCHING IN AN AREA THEN IT COUNTS THOSE INTERACTIONS TAKE PLACE IN THE SAME AREA YOU MAY NOW START * : *searches near docks* * : *searches in burial grounds* * : *searches in forest with sammy * : *checks around the cabins* 8:50 Ryantprewitt: * : *sets up tnt in forest and blows it up trying to make it easier for her to find Perry and Courtney* 8:50 Superdawnfan: * : I CAN'T LOSE PERRY NO NOT PERRY 8:50 Ryantprewitt: * : *looks with Leonard* 8:50 Superdawnfan: * : plz be here some where *makes a mess around beds throwing off sheets blankets and pillows* * : Knowing chris he probably has them over the head of a volcano or something 8:52 Ryantprewitt: * : Wait. Did he just say Courtney and Perry? *Gasps* ZOMBIES!!!!!! *Looks for Perry and Courtney in the forest and pulls out a stick to beat up both Courtney and Perry with* 8:52 Superdawnfan: * : I thought you had a shovel to beat them with shawn? 8:53 Ryantprewitt: * : *remembers about his shovel and pulls it out* Thanks for reminding me. 8:53 Superdawnfan: * : thanks for being so great and caring for the safety of our targeted people we'resupposed to rescue Jo 8:55 Ryantprewitt: * : *knows that Noah is a zombie but is focused more on beating up Courtney because she is a bigger zombie and so is Perry* 8:55 Superdawnfan: * : COME ON NOAH I CAN'T HELP IT YK HOW HARD IT IS TO DEAL WITH SCHOOLGIRL NIGHTMARE AS A WORST ENEMY JO Noah not Jo xd xd XD 8:55 Ryantprewitt: XD 8:56 Superdawnfan: * : *searches infirmiry* * : I NEED TO WIN I CAN'T BE ELIMINATED BY MY OWN ALLIANCE I NEED TO PROVE I'M USEFUL SOMEHOW AND JO SCARES ME * : COME ON PERRY WHERE ARE YOU PLZ COME OUT HERE 8:57 Ryantprewitt: * : Hey Shawn! I got some news for you. 8:58 Superdawnfan: * : *sees a grasshopper come out quickly and picks it up* OH NO CHRIS TURNED YOU INTO A BUG *Cries* I'M SO SORRY PERRY 8:58 Ryantprewitt: * : What is it Izzy? * : After the challenge is done, if you see chef, beat him up with your shovel. * : Why? Is he a ZOMBIE!!!!!! 9:00 Superdawnfan: * : NO HE'S NO ZOMBIE 9:00 Ryantprewitt: * : Not right now but he will be bitten and he will turn into one after this challenge is over! And he is gonna be a tank! * : *gasps and freaks out* NOT A BIGASS ZOMBIE TANK! * : HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:03 Superdawnfan: * : I VOW MY REVENGE CHRIS NOBODY TURNS MY BOYFRIEND INTO A BUG * : WELL OK YOU DID BUT NO ONE SHOULD AND HE DOESN'T DESEVRE IT * : WELL NOT ENTIRELY BUT YOU GET THE POINT * : What to do what to do * : Sammy can you say your target list now? as in who you prefer to be eliminated in what order 9:05 Ryantprewitt: * : Dave and Izzy are on my hit list. 9:06 Superdawnfan: * : ooh nice to know and why? 9:06 Ryantprewitt: * : Izzy is such a psycho. If she wins, she might destroy the entire world by accident. * : and as for Dave, He probably is aiming for us. He is an apprentice of Jo. 9:08 Superdawnfan: * : wait think jo's targeting us? 9:09 Ryantprewitt: * : Maybe. She is on the other team tho. 9:09 Superdawnfan: * : I know dawn was pretty much kicked off her alliance which would only leave her to ally with izzy and shawn but even I know she isn't THAT CRAZY * : OK WHERE CAN THEY BE COME ON I'M LEFT ALONE TO SEARCH THE KITCHEN AND INFIRMIRY THE PEOPLE HERE HATE ME 9:11 Ryantprewitt: * : So what your trying to say is that dawn is now crazy? Maybe even crazier than shawn and Izzy? 9:11 Superdawnfan: * : I'm saying they're her only options but she isn't that crazy * : I mean they both ATTEMPTED MURDER AND ONE SUCCESSFULLY DID IT CONSTANTLY 9:13 Ryantprewitt: * : Izzy actually committed murder multiple times against interns. * : and gave chef Vietnam War Flashbacks. 9:14 Superdawnfan: * : *conf* I can't believe that I'm actually teaming up with shawn and izzy even I never thought I was that crazy * : so uh animal friends can you help me find them? * : COURTNEY PERRY WHERE ARE YOU I ACTUALLY CARE FOR ONCE * : and it's the one time I want to see them and they vanish UGH * : OH NO I NEED TO STOP IZZY FROM USING THOSE EXPLOSIVES SHE MIGHT USE EM TO KILL SOME ANIMAL FRIENDS 9:18 Ryantprewitt: * : *sets some tnt in the forest again to make it easier for her to find Perry and Courtney* 9:18 Superdawnfan: * : OMG IZZY YOU'LL GET EVERYONE KILLED *runs from burial grounds and handcuffs izzy* * : by god I'll need to put a muzzle on you ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 9:20 Ryantprewitt: * : *chews on handcuffs* 9:22 Superdawnfan: * : Guess I'll need to start digging by myself but where wait a tombstone with no name that seems suspicious * : *conf* poor perry being turned into a bug don't worry perry I'll reverse this somehow * : *hears a croak* don't be to disappointed I promise to reverse this you know you can trust me and love you too * : Now I just need to find courtney * : they have to be here somewhere and hey a huge red X in the middle of the forest think we should dig it up? 9:26 Ryantprewitt: * : Once I find Perry and Courtney, They're both dead! 9:26 Superdawnfan: * : No fool don't kill the people we're supposed to rescue * : then again may be a trap rather search the logs or the red X? * : if so the small or big one? * : Sammy? 9:28 Ryantprewitt: * : Sometimes, We have to take risks. * : BUT THEY'RE ZOMBIES! ESPECIALLY COURTNEY, SHE IS A HUGE ONE! 9:29 Superdawnfan: * : so the red X he has a big one on top of a small one answer if Sammy says the line first her team wins if jo digs first her team win BEGIN * : I think I heard shawn call me fat up there * : can't blame him 9:30 Ryantprewitt: * : Let's do the x 9:30 Superdawnfan: * : HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN * : *digs up nameless tombstone while digs small x* 9:31 Ryantprewitt: * : *digs x* 9:31 Superdawnfan: * : OUCH THAT SHOVEL HIT MY HEAD YOU FOOL * : thought you'd be used to getting hit in by now since you were clearly dropped on yours * ' : "WELL LOOKS LIKE THE SAD STARTERS WIN"' * ' : "FOR ONCE"' * : YES * : *runs up hey perry you're not a bug anymore * : uh what? I mean oh good *kisses Lindsay* 9:35 Ryantprewitt: * : THE ZOMBIES BEEN FOUND!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 9:36 Superdawnfan: * : MY DAMN HEAD NOW I NEED TO THE INFIRMIRY * : *goes to infirmiry * : so YES YOU WERE HERE * : no you idiot Lame cheerleader hit me in the head with a shovel digging me up clearly chris hasn't made the announcement you can spread it * : *gulps* * ' : "NEGATIVE NEWBIES YOU LOST CAST YOUR VOTES AND ELIMINATION CEREMONY TIME"' * : UGH NVM PLEASE VOTE IN PM ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 9:45 Superdawnfan: RYAN VOTE there? lols 9:49 Ryantprewitt: Sorry. Lol 9:49 Superdawnfan: lols 9:50 Ryantprewitt: Who's on negative newbies again? xD I'm on mobile and if I go on another tab, I have to refresh the chat 9:50 Superdawnfan: XD sorry izzy/shawn out of who you're playing the rest on the team I'm playing XD ELIMINATION CEREMONY BEGINS NOW so * ' : "Ok the first person safe is"' * ' : "Jo"' * : Well duh * ' : "also shawn"' * ' : "and izzy"' 10:03 Ryantprewitt: * : YAY! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:04 Superdawnfan: * : delayed reaction shawn? 10:05 Ryantprewitt: * : Yes! 10:06 Superdawnfan: * ' : "now in a 3-2-1 vote dawn got the least votes"' * : Amazing * ' : "and the final person safe is"' * : Wait why me? * : I didn't do anything to you guys give me a good reason to be voted off * : we didn't trust you * ' : "well let's end this argument with dave you're the final person safe"' 10:08 Ryantprewitt: SHOCKING! 10:09 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Noah you're going home"' * : fine bye good job voting off your best member and dave I know this was your fault * : I DID NOTHING * : whatever bye * : Wait NOAH I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY * : I lo-lo-love you * : thanks Jo I lo lo love you too and thanks for being the only woman to treat me with respect I'd love to get together after the show * : *walks the dock of shame* ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 10:15 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Well will Jo and Dave's rivalry continue will Dave finally admit to being a traitor and will everyone ever make a good decision here these when will the merge really begin questions all to be answered next time on"' * ' : "Total"' * ' : "Drama"' * ' : "BEGINS!"' this episode has ended Category:Original Episodes Category:Episodes